totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Parvati (Total Drama BvTvC)
Parvati was a contestant from Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, competing on Team Bermuda Square. Personality A tomboy, and proud of it, Parvati does all the "boy" things at school, such as playing football, and is incredibly strong and athletic. She can also be a leader, and is initially quite vocal about eliminating Mark and Sierra, helping to form the Blue Triangle alliance with CoCo and Rajah, and the Femsquad alliance with all of the other girls, plus Alejandro. Coverage Total Drama BvTvC After CoCo notes that he has a girlfriend, Parvati harshly notes that she is not interested in CoCo, before introducing herself. She is quite vocal about voting out Mark and Sierra, seeing them as the most dangerous players on the team, and forms an alliance with CoCo and Rajah to eliminate them, calling themselves Blue Triangle. She initially suggests trying to get Cynthia on their side, but it is quickly laughed off by CoCo and Rajah, as Rajah equates trying to get Cynthia in on an anti-Bermuda Square alliance to trying to get Sierra in on an anti-Cody alliance. She is a carrier in the challenge, and has no problem keeping up with CoCo, though she and CoCo are overtaken by Aram. Team Bermuda Square is able to come in 2nd, saving them from elimination. In Did Somebody Order A Blindside?, while Parvati, Rajah, and CoCo are trying to decide between Mark, Sierra, and Cynthia to eliminate, Cynthia walks up to them, and reveals that she actually is against Mark, and asks for a fake cancellation idol to stop Mark and Sierra looking for the real thing. Parvati accepts, giving Cynthia a fake idol, and making a split vote scheme to force a 2-2-2 vote, with Mark and Sierra tied, along with whoever Mark and Sierra vote for. This would allow them to then vote out Mark in the revote 3-0-0. Parvati has herself and Cynthia vote for Sierra, and Rajah and CoCo vote for Mark, based on the voters sharing the gender of the person they are voting for. However, Parvati decides to vote for Sierra in the revote, to fully ensure Mark and Sierra cannot save themselves with a cancellation idol. In the challenge, Parvati is the holder for Team Bermuda Square, but is distracted by a crying CoCo, causing her to lose the challenge. Blue Triangle then executes their plan to blindside Mark. Parvati votes for Sierra, and Mark plays the fake cancellation idol on Cynthia. Once Scott announces the idol is fake, Mark realizes that Cynthia has turned on him, and the votes are read to reveal a 2-2-2 tie between Mark, Sierra, and CoCo. In the revote, Parvati continues to vote for Sierra, and Mark is eliminated in a 2-1-0 vote, Parvati being the only stray vote. In A Challenge Totally Not Stolen From Dude Perfect, ''Parvati reveals to be a big-time gamer, and flies the drone in the challenge. She is able to get a perfect score without much trouble, and combined with Rajah's shooting, she is able to dominate the challenge, and get Team Bermuda Square the victory. In ''Too Cute To Compete?, Parvati forms the Femsquad with all the girls, as well as Alejandro, due to needing an extra number on Team Classics. She makes an agreement with Cynthia and Sierra to vote out CoCo, seeing his cuteness as a threat. In the challenge, Parvati's fear is bugs. She succeeds at her challenge, but due to a tie between Team Bermuda Square and Team Classics, all 3 teams end up going to elimination. After the challenge, Parvati is pulled in by CoCo's charm, and she and Cynthia turn on Sierra after she refuses to change her vote to Rajah. However, Sierra plays the immunity idol, and CoCo is voted out anyway. In DANGER: Merging May Cause Blindsides, ''Parvati and Cynthia apologize to Sierra for turning on her, and they reaffirm their alliance, swearing to vote out Rajah if Team Bermuda Square is sent to elimination again. In the challenge, when Team Bermuda Square is attacked by a bear, Parvati quickly wards it off by hitting it with a rock. After the teams merge, Parvati calls out sleeping assignments in the single cabin, due to there being too few beds for everyone to sleep alone, causing Victor to think that Parvati's the leader of the Femsquad, later leading to her earning votes from Victor and Rajah. However, Cynthia goes behind Parvati's back and plays a cancellation idol on their target, Rajah, and Cynthia's alliance votes out Alejandro. Parvati plays along with Heather's plot to eliminate Victor, but Victor uses a cancellation idol to blindside Heather instead, not thinking that Cynthia has the extra vote due to Parvati's suggestion, citing that the group had been constantly running in ''DANGER: Merging May Cause Blindsides, ''but after, she begins worrying that Cynthia may have it, and tries to convince Sierra to flip on Cynthia, citing that she would have a better chance of beating Victor by playing with Level 5, promising a spot for Sierra in the final 3, and noting that Sierra would likely be on the bottom of The Sliders. However, she fails, and Cynthia uses her extra vote to eliminate Mia. Suddenly in the minority, Parvati has no way to defend herself after losing immunity to Victor, and being the head of Level 5, The Sliders vote her off in 7th. Voting History Trivia Comparisons * Parvati is one of 4 contestants to wear face paint, the others being Rosemary, Eva, and Zoey. ** She is one of 2 contestants to wear face paint regularly, the other being Rosemary. * Parvati is one of 3 known gamers, the others being Cody and Sam. Miscellanious * Parvati's catchphrase is "check it," which she says as a general exclamation. She has said it at least once every episode. Competition *Parvati has voted for the same person 3 times in one season, being Sierra in BvTvC. She is one of 2 contestants to do this, the other being Cody, who, coincidentially, also voted for Sierra 3 times (probably more) in World Tour. Production * Josee was used for vectoring assistance for Parvati. * Other than the face paint, which was painted individually on Parvati and Rosemary, Parvati and Rosemary are recolorings of each other. * Parvati's name, and, to an extent, her appearance, are based off of Parvati Shallow from human universe ''Survivor. * Parvati was originally supposed to mirror Gwen, however, her personality is now a lovable peacemaker, just trying to keep her allies together, while fearing for her own safety in the game.